Love is coming
by Uncle Voldy
Summary: The war is nearly over and Severus is dying. Hermione hurries to Madam Pomfrey. Can they save him?
1. Chapter 1: Is he dead?

Snape was lying on the floor, dying. His face was paler than usual. Harry was sitting nearby holding the flask containing the professor's memories. He didn't know what to think, he was horrified by the way he was killed.

-Come on, Harry, we have to go-.

It was Ron who didn't have the courage to get closer to the teacher's body. Harry nodded and, with his friends, he left Snape and the Shrieking Shack. They were crossing the field when Hermione tripped over a stone.

-Hei, Hermione. Are you all right?- asked Harry worried.

-Yes, yes, don't worry- lied Hermione. How cold she be all right after seeing her favourite professor die? She had been able to hold back her tears while in the Shack, but if they had stayed there a little longer she would have broken down. No, he couldn't be dead, he was such a strong man. When she would have got to Hogwarts, she would have told Madam Pomfrey.

When they reached the castle, Harry left Ron and Hermione, and he headed towards the Headmaster's office. His friends gathered in the Great Hall, where the dead were laid and the injured were healed. Ron went towards his family, who was around Fred's dead body. Hermione ran to Madam Pomfrey.

-Madam, Madam... Professor Snape... blood... in the Shrieking Shack- she said panting.

-Miss Granger, calm down. Now, tell me everything- said the mediwitch.

-Voldemort attacked Professor Snape in the Shrieking Shack. He lost a lot of blood-

Madam Pomfrey looked at the young witch dumbfounded.

-Take me to him- she said. - Longbottom! Find someone to help you heal the injured-

Neville nodded, a little scared by the importance of the task given to him.

-Let's go, Madam, we have to hurry-said Hermione and left for the Shrieking Shack followed by the older witch. Once inside they immediately found the poor Professor's body. The mediwitch let out a shout of terror. Snape was lying in a pool of his own blood.

-Oh, no, Severus- said Madam Pomfrey while checking his pulse.

-Is he alive?- asked Hermione.

-Yes, but you were right. He lost a lot of blood. Hold his head while I give him these potions- said the mediwitch.

Hermione immediately recognized one of them: it was a Blood-Replenishing Potion, while the other must have been an antidote. She was a little embarrassed of holding her Professor in her arms. He had always appeared as a strong man, and now he was there, in her arms, just like an unprotected child. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Madam Pomfrey had said.

-...do you understand what you have to do? Miss Granger... are you listening to me?-

-Oh, sorry. I was thinking- admitted the girl shyly.

-There's no time to think about anything else, Miss Granger. We have to take Professor Snape to Hogwarts, so I can cure him with more attention- said the mediwitch while conjuring a stretcher.

-Alright Madam. And if you need help, remember I'm available-


	2. Chapter 2: Severus is still alive

The war had ended and Voldemort was dead. Harry had been very brave and he had confronted the Dark Lord without help. Hermione had helped Madam Pomfrey curing the injured and had taken particular care of one: her Potions Master. At last, after a week, all beds were free. Except one. Professor Snape had not yet recovered and Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were really worried. Until, one morning, the teacher began to wake. Hermione, who was holding his hand, saw this and called Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch came quickly from her office.

-Miss Granger, why are you shouting?- she asked panting.

-Professor Snape moved- said the young witch happily.

-Wait here and watch over him. I'll go and call Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall- and she quickly disappeared in the corridors.

Just as Madam Pomfrey had turned the corner, Snape began mumbling.

-Her...mio...ne. Her...mio...ne- said the teacher. The young witch was struck by the fact that her professor was calling her by her given name, but she didn't move away from him.

-Yes, professor, it's me. Hermione Granger. Now calm down and don't move- said the girl taking his hand once again. But when she took it the professor didn't try to move away, on the contrary, he tightened his hold.

Just a second later professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall arrived quickly in the Infirmary, followed by the mediwitch.

-Miss Granger, did you say Professor Snape talked?- asked the Headmaster seeing their joined hands.

-Yes, he talked. But he didn't say anything else since Madam Pomfrey has left- admitted Hermione letting go of his hand.

-And what did he say?- asked Madam Pomfrey curiously.

-Well... actually... he said my name- said the girl shyly without having the courage to look the Headmaster and the other professors in the eye.

-Your name, Miss Granger?_ asked McGonagall astonished, but she didn't receive any answer.

-I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I should go to Diagon Alley to buy some ingredients for the potions- intervened the mediwitch.

-Yes, of course Poppy. You can go. Our Miss Granger will look after Professor Snape- said the Headmaster firmly.

Hermione nodded shyly. The three staff members left the Infirmary, leaving the young witch alone with her professor. The girl was turned towards the door when someone touched her shoulder, scaring her. She quickly turned around to see who it was and found herself face to face with Professor Snape.

-Ehm.. good morning, professor. You woke at last- said Hermione awkwardly.

-So it would seem- said the professor with his usual sarcastic tone.

-I'm sorry professor. Can I ask you a question?-

-No, Miss Granger. I have to ask you something first- said the teacher, surprising the girl. -How long have I been asleep?-

-Ehm... a week, sir-

-Very well. Now I would like to be alone, if you don't mind- and Snape felled asleep.

Hermione was surprised by that conversation. Yes, it had been brief, but the professor hadn't been sour with her. Something in him had changed.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams coming true

_Chapter 3: Dreams coming true_

The next morning, when Professor Snape woke up, Hermione was still there, near his bed. What the hell was she doing there? Wondered Snape. Why wasn't she around to celebrate Voldemort's end with her friends?

Only then did the girl realize that her teacher was awake.

-Oh, good morning, sir. How are you today?- she asked happily.

-Better than yesterday, Miss Granger-

In that moment Madam Pomfrey, who had heard their voices, came running from her office.

-Oh, Severus. Finally you are awake. How are you?- she asked while checking his wounds.

-As I just told Miss Granger, I'm feeling better- said Snape a little annoyed. -Now I would like to go to my office. I have some things to do- he added.

-Don't you even think about it, Severus. You are not strong enough- said the mediwitch angrily.

-I'm able to cure myself now-. Said that, he got out of bed and left the Infirmary.

Why had they saved him? After all he had been a death eater. And why had Miss Granger looked after him? He thought about this for the whole day until, at long last, evening came. Severus laid himself in his bed and fell asleep.

He dreamed himself teaching to those of the first year, he drew such pleasure in scaring them. When the lesson ended the children left, but then Hermione came into the room.

-Don't you ever tire of scaring them?- asked the girl.

-What are you doing here, Miss Granger?-

-I came to ask you some elucidation on the homework you gave us two days ago-

-I think I have been perfectly clear- said the teacher sourly. -Now, leave. I have important things to do-

The young witch left the room.

Then the dream changed. It was lunchtime and he was sitting at the staff table. After a while he noticed that Miss Granger was staring at him while feigning of talking with Ginny Weasley. He left the room, but the girl followed him.

-I'm sorry, professor, but Madam Pomfrey said she would like you to return to the Infirmary-

-Miss Granger, I have no intention of going back to Poppy. You can tell her-

-All right, professor. I'll tell her. Good day-

Severus suddenly woke woke up. Groaning he looked at the clock. It was already morning and he had to work.

Luckily that morning he only had those of the first year. Well, he would have enjoyed himself immensely. At the end of the lesson the children stood and left the classroom. The teacher had not seen that Hermione had entered the room, and had sat on a chair looking at the ceiling.

-Don't you ever tire of scaring them?- asked the girl scaring her professor.

-What are you doing here, Miss Granger?-

-I came to ask you some elucidation on the homework you gave us two days ago-

-I think I have been perfectly clear- said the teacher. -Now, leave. I have important things to do-

The girl left the room and on her face there were anger and disappointment. Just as the door closed Severus thought about his dream. Why had what he had dreamed come true? Maybe it was just a coincidence. But there was a question to which he didn't know the answer: why had he dreamed Miss Granger?

It was lunchtime and Snape was sitting at the Head Table as always. He was talking with Professor Dumbledore when he saw that Hermione was watching him. The teacher looked away and concentrated on Albus. When he finished his lunch, Severus was relieved to see that Miss Granger had already left. But just as he passed the door, there she was.

-I'm sorry, professor, but Madam Pomfrey said...-

-I have no intention of going to the Infirmary. I'm very well- said Snape interrupting her. -Good day- he added without thinking, he turned around and went to his dungeons.

"What is happening to me?" wondered Snape. Also the second part of the dream had come true. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Meanwhile Hermione, while she was ascending the stairs, thought about that conversation. Firstly, he had interrupted her, as if he knew what she was about to say. Well, actually her message was quite obvious. What else could Madam Pomfrey want from Snape? Then he had wished her a good day. Had she heard correctly? Harry and Ron would never believe her, if she told them.

After reaching the Infirmary and reporting Professor Snape's answer to Madam Pomfrey, she decided to leave for Hogsmeade to relax. When she reached the Three Broomsticks she sat down, but no one came. "Why nobody is here?" she asked herself. She was about to stand when someone behind her said something, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped and saved

It was nearly seven o'clock and Hermione had not yet returned, but no one had noticed her absence. Snape was in his rooms and he was laying on his bed; that afternoon had been exhausting. So because of his tiredness he fell asleep. He dreamed a small silhouette of a woman. She was in a cell but she had not been tied. Severus knew that place, he was in Malfoy Manor's dungeons; he had passed a lot of time there when he was young, torturing people. The man got closer to her and noticed that her face was covered with her long hair and... she was sleeping. Undoubtedly they did something to her. He looked better and he immediately recognized her... it was Hermione Granger!

He woke up and immediately went to the Headmaster's office. He knew it was late, but he had to tell him. He climbed the spiral staircase and quickly knocked on the door.

-Come in- said a voice from the inside.

The Potions Master went in and saw Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, reading. The old wizard looked up when Severus sat in front of him.

-Good evening, Severus. Why are you here?- asked the Headmaster curiously.

-Albus, today the students went to Hogsmeade, right?-

-Yes, Severus. Why are you asking me this?-

-And has everyone returned?- said Snape, without answering to the question Dumbledore asked him.

-I don't know. Professor Mcgonagall is controlling them right now- said Albus, who was now looking worried. In that moment the Deputy Headmistress stormed into Dumbledore's office, without knocking.

-Headmaster, I controlled the students. It seems that everyone Is here. Everyone except...- she said out of breath.

-Everyone except who, Minerva?- asked Dumbledore.

-Everyone except Hermione Granger, Albus-. Severus looked as if he was about to faint. Event though he knew it already, he had wished that it wasn't true, that he was wrong.

-We must send someone to search for her- said the Headmaster. -Minerva, go and find the other professors and tell them we'll meet in the Great Hall in half an hour-. The Deputy Headmistress left the office.

-So, Severus. What did you want to tell me?- asked Albus.

-Well... actually... I wanted to tell you about Miss -Granger, Headmaster- said Snape.

-but...how did you know?-

-I have been having these dreams and they all came true, Albus-

-This is strange. And what did you dream, if I can ask?- asked the Headmaster looking at him in the eye. Severus proceeded to tell him everything.

-And to tonight you dreamed her where?-

-In a dungeon. And not just any dungeons. She's in the Malfoy's dungeons-

-Malfoy Manor... so it must have been one of Voldemort's follower still free- said Dumbledore. Severus nodded.

-All right. Let's go to the other professors-. He stood up and, followed by Snape, they reached the others.

-So... there's nothing to worry about. It must have been one of Voldemort's follower still free. Severus and Minerva, you'll come with me. While you...- he said to the other teachers -...stay here and look after the students, all right?-

The adults nodded and Dumbledore left, closely followed by McGonagall and Snape. When they reached the gate, from where they could Disapparate, the Deputy Headmistress realized that Albus and Severus knew where to go.

-Excuse me, but where are we going?- she asked curiously.

-Malfoy Manor- answered the Headmaster without looking at her. When they Apparated near the manor, Snape nearly tripped in his robes. They quickly went towards the house and, strangely, they didn't find any defensive spells. When they entered into the house, Snape led them to the dungeons, where they would have found the young Gryffindor. They opened the door and immediately saw Hermione Granger, who was sitting on the ground. It seemed as if she was sleeping, so the Potions Master, foolishly, went towards her. But as he stepped into the cellar he heard Hermione shouting something.

-Professor be careful! Behind the door!-

Severus turned quickly and found himself face to face with a Death Eater, but he wasn't able to identify him because he was wearing the mask. He quickly drew his wand and stunned him. Luckily there was no one else in the room and Snape went to Hermione.

-Are you all right, Miss Granger?- he asked with a worried face. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

-Now, we'll take you back to school, Hermione, so you can be cured- said Dumbledore with a tone which didn't allow any objections.

Severus took the girl in his arms and Disapparated. He arrived in the gardens of Hogwarts followed by the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall, who had stayed behind to bind the criminal and send a Patronus to the Minister. The young witch, however, lost her senses as soon as Snape's feet touched the ground. For the whole journey to the Infirmary, Snape couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. Only when he laid her on the bed he looked away. He noticed that on Albus face there was a strange emotion... fear, perhaps?

Well, Voldemort was dead... why would someone have wanted to kidnap a student? It seemed as if no one knew how to answer to that question. The silence was broken by Madam Pomfrey.

-Please, professors, I'm sorry but Miss Granger needs to rest- she said.

Everyone looked at her, worried.

-Will she be okay?- asked Severus.

-Well... she lost a lot of blood, two ribs are broken and her wrist is dislocated. I don't know when she'll wake- admitted the mediwitch.

The three professors nodded and left. As they passed the threshold Dumbledore talked.

-Excuse me, Severus. Could you come to my office for a moment? I wish to speak to you-

Severus nodded.

-Ah, good night, Minerva- added the Headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Snape sat in the chair in front of the desk.

-So, Severus. I asked you to come here because I wanted to speak to you about Miss Granger-

-Miss Granger? Why?-

-Don't try to fool me, Severus. Do you think I didn't see how you were looking at her?- said Dumbledore smiling.

-I... I... don't know what is happening to me, Albus. I think about her constantly- admitted Severus, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed.

-It's love, Severus. And there's nothing to be embarrassed about- stated the Headmaster with twinkling eyes.

-Nothing to be embarrassed about?! Albus, she's a student and I am..-

-No, Severus. She's a woman and you are a man who has feeling for this woman-

Snape looked flabbergasted.

-Now, it's really late, it's better if you go to bed-

The next day Hermione Granger was still sleeping, as the following day, and the following...

On the fourth day, at about eight in the evening, Snape was passing in front of the Infirmary and he heard Albus and Madam Pomfrey talking.

-Albus, I'm really worried. She hasn't woken up yet. It seems more serious than what I thought-

Severus wasn't expecting this. If Poppy was worried, then it was really serious.

-But she'll live, right?- asked the Headmaster, worried.

-I don't know, Albus. I'm not sure any more- admitted the mediwitch.

Severus nearly fainted. No, she couldn't die. As he was heading back to his rooms he decided that that night he would visit her, when no one was around.

Three hours later Snape was passing outside Dumbledore's office to go to the Infirmary when a voice behind him called him.

-Severus, I'm sorry. Could you go and tell Poppy I would like to speak to her?- asked Dumbledore.

-Of course, Albus- answered Snape.

When he reached the Infirmary he went to the mediwitch's office.

-Poppy, Albus would like to speak to you-

-Oh, I'll go right now. Could you look after Miss Granger in case she wakes up?-

Severus nodded and as soon as Madam Pomfrey left the room he got near his student's bed.

Hermione was about to wake up, but when she heard professor Snape getting nearer she pretended to be asleep; she didn't know how to act around him.

Severus took her hand, just like she had done with him a few weeks ago.

He controlled that no one was coming, he conjured a chair and sat near Hermione's bed. She was so beautiful. Then he remembered what he had heard a few hours before: no, she couldn't die!

-Ehm... Miss Granger... Hermione- he said looking at her face. She didn't answer. What did he expect? That he would come and she would have woken up?

-Hermione, please. Don't die- said the professor. -I don't know what I'd do without you-. He was so distraught that he didn't realize he was crying. -Hermione... I love you-

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him in the eye. Severus was surprised to see her awake.

-Ehm... Miss Granger, how long have you been awake?- he asked and Hermione saw that his face was wet with tears.

-Actually, since you sat in that chair, professor- admitted the girl.

-So you heard everything?-

The young witch nodded slowly.

-Well... then I don't have anything to hide- said the teacher. -I want you to know that I don't want anything from you. I just told you because I was distraught and because I'm tired of lying-. Hermione tried to speak but he held up a hand and she shut her mouth. -I'm you teacher I'm much older that you and I have a foul temper. I was a Death Eater and I know I can't be anyone's prince charming. These thing, except the first, can't change. And I tell you again, I don't want anything from you in return-

-But professor, I love you too- cried Hermione. She said she love him? 100 points to Gryffindor!

-I know you're my professor but in a few months I won't be a student any more. I don't care if you are older than me. I don't think you have such a foul temper, but that you hide your emotions behind a mask. I don't care if you were a Death Eater, because I know what you are now. And I think that intelligence and courage are the most important things in a person, and believe me, you have both of them. Even though, now that I can look better, I think you have a beautiful body-. She sat on the bed so that they were on the same eye level. -Also your eyes are wonderful-. She hugged him and when they separated Severus was shocked.

-So... you are saying...-

-Yes, Severus. I don't care about your past. I love you-

The professor didn't know what to say and so... he kissed her. She gasped, realizing the risk of that action (Madam Pomfrey could arrive at any time) but she let him kiss her, closing her eyes, and kissing him back.

In that moment the Headmaster walked into the Infirmary and saw them. He waited on the door and coughed. Hermione and Severus stared at him and then looked at each other, worried.

-Don't worry. I'm really happy for you- said Dumbledore. -I came to see how Miss Granger was doing, but it seems that she's in capable hands- he said, smiling at Snape. -Now, it would be better if some things are done in closed places, al least until the end of the school- added Albus. Severus and Hermione nodded and Dumbledore left.

-I love you, Severus-

-I love you too, Hermione. But now you need to rest- he said kissing her cheek. -Good night, my angel-

THE END

AN: I hope you liked it :) this is the first fanfiction I've written.. I'm now working on a new one!


End file.
